Shattered To Only Be Repaired
by taelyn.r5
Summary: Ally Dawson has been through a lot and has been put into a foster care system. Her heart has been shattered but only 'till she gets adopted by the moons. Will their son Austin repair her or just make her even worse. Read to find out. (My first fanfiction story)
1. Chapter 1

_**No One's POV**_

Ally Dawson was a 17 year old girl who was constantly abused by her parents. She has been in the foster care system for already eight months and has gone to three homes. Not a single one lasted for more than two weeks. You could just walk up to the girl and she would just wince. She was a puppy that has gotten kicked way too many times. She had dark brown doe eyes, brown curly hair with caramel ends, pearly white teeth, a perfect figure, and cuts, bruises, and scars all down her arms that she would cover up. She never let anyone in and tried to go unseen until one day a certain blonde noticed her and her beauty.

It was none other than the Austin Moon. Mr. Popular, star of the basketball team, singer, dancer, and all the girls wanted him. His chocolate brown eyes, dirty blonde hair, tall muscular body, who wouldn't want him. For some reason that is still unknown he dosen't have a girlfriend and dosen't attend to have on either until he sees that certain petite brunette.

_**Austin's POV**_

I was in the middle of the parking lot of the high school when I see a girl come out of her black 1998 maxima. I must have stared at her forever because before I knew it my best friend Dez is waving his hand two inches from my face.

"What do you want" I snapped at him.

"Well I was in the middle of a story about my pet llama when you started staring at that girl over there and totally zoned out," Dez said, "Besides do you even know that girl's name at least."

"I think it's Addie Dawtin or something like that, but I intend on finding out… and soon."

I got home and walked into my house only to be greeted by my very happy mother in a very perky attitude.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Today we are getting a foster child and she's your age and I'm just so excited to meet her," my mother said all too quickly.

"Ok when is she going to be here and what's her name?" I asked.

"She will be here in an hour and her name is Allison or Ally Dawson" my mom said and walked away.

Ally Dawson, why does that sound so familiar.

_**Ally's**_** POV**

I walk to the children's apartment after I got a call to come there that they have some news for me. _Probably something like getting shipped off to another family that acts like they want me but inside want to get rid of me _is all I thought. I don't understand why I can't stay somewhere by myself, I mean it's only a couple of months till' I'm 18 and a legal adult so why don't they leave me alone.

I walk in to a very happy lady who's name I believe is Ms. Rockford.

"Why hello Allison I have some great new for you," she says all to perky until she look at my arms.

"My good lord, did your father do this again. How does he keep finding you." Ms. Rockford almost yells.

See my father is a drug-addict and ever since my mother died in a plane crash flying back from her research trip four years ago. He has hit, raped, and tortured my beyond repair. But I don't tell anyone I keep it to myself and I don't let anyone anybody in to know anything more about my other than my first and maybe last name.

"Yes he did, I don't know how he found me, and I don't honestly care, can we change the freaking subject, and can you tell me why I dragged my ass here to see you, and my name is Ally not Alison" I snapped.

She nodded and said "Ally we have found a wonderful foster home and they have a son who is your age named Austin and they live here in Miami. They are the Moons and you will be going to school and staying with them till' you are 18 years of age. Isn't tat great."

"Yeah, I get to go live with people who don't care about me and deal with another snotty teenage boy. I can't wait." I said with way too much sarcastically.

We drive up to this house and let me just say it is way too big for my likings.

"Here we are. Your new home." Ms. Rockford says enthusiastically.

"Great I can't wait to the new set of people who will lie to my face saying that they care when in fact they don't" I kind say loudly.

"Allison Hope Dawson, you are going to be living with these wonderful people whether you like it or not so I suggest you put a smile on your face, a song in your heart and face reality" she says furiously

"Fine," I say.

"Great lets go meet them then"

We walk up to the door and get greeted by three people. One is female with blonde hair which I guess is Mimi Moon, the mother, the second one is a tall brown haired man who I think is Mike Moon, the father, and the last one is average height with dirty blonde hair and sweet honey eyes who I'm guessing is Austin Moon, their son. They all say hello and I reply back with a short hi. Then Mimi tells Austin to show me around which he gladly does. I can't help but notice that he keeps glancing at me though, which makes me kind of uncomfortable but I haven't felt comfortable all day so I let it slide.

_**Austin's POV**_

I walked up to the door to meet my new 'sister' when instead of some nerd or ugly girl I see the most beautiful girl in the world. I can see that she has cuts and bruises all over her arms before she pulls her sleeves down. She seems to be nice but also seems quiet and secretive and I intend on finding out everything I can about her, not matter what I have to do. Then my mom asks me to show her around and I accept gladly. However, as I'm showing her around I catch myself staring at her. I don't want to believe it but I think I might actually be falling for her already because I feel I would do anything to protect her. She seems to have gone through a lot and I don't want anything to be added to that list. I just know that she is the most beautiful girl I have seen, and that's saying a lot coming from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ally's_**_** POV**_

As we got to the top floor Austin decided to speak up, "Ok, so your room is right there to the left, mine is that room over there, between us is the bathroom, and to the right and across the hall from us is my-sorry-our parents bedroom. If you need anything just come and ask me in my bedroom." and with that he walked off and I went into my new room.

The door to my room was a cream color and my bedroom was the same color. There was a queen size bed with a lavender comforter that has flowers on it. Great. I am going to have to give this room a total makeover if I'm going to stay. On the far left wall, there was two doors. The first one led to a royal blue bathroom that Austin and I get to share. Great. The next door led to a closet with absolutely nothing in it. On the back wall their was a window with a wooden desk under it, and I will admit it was a pretty nice desk because lets face it, I got put into a pretty wealthy family.

I walked over to the bed and sat down on it. I was exhausted. Today was very stressful and I don't handle stress as well as you think I would. I fell back onto the soft mattress and was about to fall asleep when I heard Mimi call me down for dinner. I picked myself up and let out a moan as I walked towards my door to see Austin already racing down the stairs.

I got down the stairs and walked down the hall into a gigantic living room and stood there shocked. There was three couches and two recliners. Then off to the back was a sliding glass door that leads to a porch and I lovely and large yard with a pool. Wow these people have a lot of money.

After about a minute or so of staring I finally walked into the kitchen/dining room where everyone is sitting at the table eating.

I took my seat and saw my plate was already made with some chicken pasta and some what looks tea to drink. I took one bite of the food and I swear my taste buds melted away. Mimi is an awesome cook. I kept eating bite after bite, enjoying each mouthful and getting rid of my hunger because this was the first thing I had to eat today.

I look up and see that everyone is looking at me with shocked expressions on their faces, especially Austin.

I finish my last bite and tell Mimi how good of a cook she is before I got up to go to my room. As I approached the stairs Austin comes up to me and turns me around so I'm facing him.

"Hey how about you come and hand out with us in the family room" he says with a cheery voice. I was a little shocked and kind of surprised but I thought_ hey I'm going to be living with these people so I might as well get to know them._

"Ok, but let me go put on some comfier clothes" I say as I walk up the stairs.

I got into my bedroom and shut the door. I went to my bag and pulled out a tank top and some sweatpants. I slipped them on and made my way down the stairs and into the family room. When I walked in they all had horrified expressions on their faces. I look down and see all the bruises, scars, and cuts on my arms._ Great job dumbass, now they think you're a total freak _is what I thought as I ran up the stairs and into my room. Once I got in I closed and locked the door and went over to my bed to start bawling my eyes out as all the memories and thoughts came flooding back over me.

_**Austin's**__** POV**_

After I tell Ally to join us in the living room her eyes light up and she rushes upstairs to go get some comfier clothes on. I walked back into the living room to see my parents in their recliners watching some random news story. We hear footsteps and we see Ally walk into the room in a tank top showing her arms. They had all these cuts and bruises and scars on them and I saw her eyes become watery as she turns around and runs upstairs.

"Oh my god"" That poor thing" is what my parents say as the both look down ashamed of themselves because of the way they acted.

I finally spoke up and said "I'm going to go try and calm her down" as I got up and walked out of the living and up the stairs to her room.

I reached her door but when I tried to open it , it was locked. I could hear her crying and decided to try another way. I walked into my bedroom, through the bathroom, and luckily she forgot to lock the bathroom door. I walked into her bedroom and over to her bed where she was bawling her eyes out. I sat next to her and brought her to me where she started to sob into my chest. I felt so bad for her because I feel like this whole mess is completely my fault. I was the one who stared at her like that I mean I know I don't exactly know her but she is my sister and I have to respect her.

_Do something, help the poor thing, she's upset, she's family._

"Shhhhh, it'll be ok. Do you want to talk about it?" I ask at almost a whisper.

Ally pulled back and looks me straight in the eyes. She looked like a sick puppy that's been kicked to many times. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much and she started sniffling, holding back the tears. She looked at me was sadness, pain, and weakness. I needed to know right then and there why she is shattered so that I can maybe repair her, _if that's possible._

**A/N**

Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and please review it up.

_Stay Rossome 3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : _I don't own Austin and Ally, just the plotline of the story.

_**Austin's**_** POV**

After a while my parents decided to come up and see if Ally was ok. We both got up and walked to the door where we found my parents standing with worried expressions on their faces. Ally was snuggled into my side and I had one arm wrapped around her waist. She was still sniffling but not crying anymore. I think she finally realized we were just not expecting to see her like that and that we were bound to find out sometime. _Especially since we have a pool in the backyard._

"Ally we are so sorry for the way we reacted and we would like to make it up to you in anyway possible," my mom spoke in a sympathetic and quiet voice.

"It's ok Miss Moon, I just didn't want you guys to find out and judge me for it" Ally whispers not making eye contact with anyone what so ever.

_Did she really think we were going to judge her because she was abused. If anything we would help her, protect her, and care for her. Certainly not judge her. We aren't heartless._

"Did you really think we would judge you on something that you had no control over what so ever?" I ask.

Ally looks up at me with watery eyes and nods her head ever so slightly. I pulled her in for another hug because she had the word pain written all over her face. She hugged back and I felt her tears soak my shirt and pulled her in even tighter. My mom and dad stood there confused and I mouthed to them '_she is crying again'_ and they nodded finally understanding and start to hug her too. I hear my mom say in her ear "Ally, you don't have to feel that way, we are your family, we will never hurt you, and you can come to us and talk to us about anything, and we will never judge you." I felt Ally nod and she pulled away.

"It's been a long day and I am exhausted so if you don't mind I am going to go to bed now. Also thank you for everything." Ally says and takes a step back into her bedroom. We all nod in agreement and say our goodnights before going to our own bedrooms ourselves.

_I wonder how she is going to handle going to school tomorrow? _I wonder as I fall onto my bed and fall asleep with only one person on my mind. Ally.

Next Day

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

I woke up to the sound of the worst thing in the world. My alarm clock. I swung my legs over the side and shiver as the cool are touches the bare skin on my chest because I like to sleep with my shirt off. I made my way to the bathroom when I remembered I need to wake Ally up so I go into her room to find her tensed up and curled into a ball. She probably had a bad dream. I go over to her bed and start to shake her. Nothing. I finally decided to tickle her 'till she wakes up and to my surprise that actually worked. She erupted into a fit of laughter and begged for me to stop and I stopped after I was sure she was up.

She rubbed her eyes then looked at me and I swear her jaw dropped 10 feet once she saw me and my shirtlessness.

"Like what you see" I say with a gigantic smirk on my face.

Ally's face turned red. "I-Uh-Um-Ya-W-Wait" she stutters. She can be so adorable.

_Wait, what the hell am I saying! She's my, kind of, not really, sister._

**_Ally's POV_**

I was in the middle of a flashback that I had from when I was little and then all of a sudden I'm woken up by being tickled, by none other than Austin. He finally stops and I open my eyes to see him in my bedroom shirtless, and can I say he is hot and in shape. He has a toned six pack, a v line, tanned skin, and some nice strong muscles.

_Wait, what the hell am I saying! He's my kind of, not really, brother. _

"Like what you see" he says and his voice snaps me back to reality.

I felt blood rush up to my cheeks and tried to say something but all I could say was "I-Uh-Um-Ya-W-Wait" is all I could stutter out.

_Way to boost his ego Ally. Great job._

I heard him chuckle as he walked off to the bathroom. There is seriously no way that just happened.

**A/N**

sorry that today was a shorter chapter but I thought that that was a good way to end it. Review it up.

Stay Rossome 3


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

_guest : no this story was never called that I came up with it and have a lot of twists and stuff in mind_

_thanks to all of you with the wonderful reviews I really appreciate it_

_Disclaimer : I don't own Austin and Ally  
_

**_Ally's POV_**

Once I get downstairs I walk into the kitchen and see a note and a gigantic stack of pancakes. I read the note :

_Dear Austin and Ally, _

_Sorry we couldn't stay for breakfast but we had to get down to the store. Have a good day at school and Austin, don't hog all of the pancakes and remember to chew, not just swallow._

_Love,_

_Mike and Mimi_

That last part made me smile and soon enough Austin walks in and his eyes widen at the sight in front of him.

"PANCAKES!" he squeaks, not screams, squeaks.

"Ok someone needs to calm down" I say clearly aggravated with him.

"Sorry its just I love pancakes" he cheers.

I grab two from the pile and Austin grabs the rest and we both amazingly finish at the same time. _Is he some kind of pancake vacuum?!_

"Come on it's already 7:30 and I don't want to be late he says standing up and heading towards the front door"

I hang my head and grab my bag locking the door on the way out. I saw Austin waiting in his car very impatiently._ Can't wait to go to the place I call hell._

We start driving down the road and he turns on the radio. I start to sing along to my favorite song.

_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets we could see_

_Shoot me down but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof nothing to loose_

_Fire away fire away_

_Ricochet you take your aim _

_Fire away fire away_

_You shoot me down but I wont fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I wont fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_

_But its you who'd have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof nothing to loose_

_Fire away fire away_

_Ricochet you take you aim_

_Fire away fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall _

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I wont fall _

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_Stone hard, Machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone hard, thus bulletproof guns_

_You shoot me down but I wont fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I wont fall _

_I am titaniu_

_You shoot me down but I wont fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I wont fall _

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

I finish as we pull into the school's parking lot and I look and see Austin staring with his eyes wide. I feel a blush approaching.

"Oh my god, your voice is like an angel's and is super duper good." he finally blurts out.

"Thanks" I reply as I get out of the car and have people give me really weird looks. Then Austin gets out of the car and gets practically run over by his posy asking him all sorts of questions. I was about to walk off when Cassidy walks up to me. "What are you doing with my boyfriend you slut" she screeched and shoved me into Austin's car. Austin apparently saw this and ran to my side and lifted me up. Cassidy was now glaring and I swear killing me in her mind.

"Woah, Cassidy we broke up and besides she's my sister not my girlfriend, so back the hell off, everyone" Austin announced to the large group forming in the parking lot. There was a lot of shocked faces and gasps that we both chose to ignore as we walked away and into the school.

Austin walked me to my locker and examined my shoulder that got ever so rudely banged into a piece of metal. _Thank you Cassidy. As if I didn't have enough bruises already. _I whimpered when he ran his fingers over the purple spot. "Sorry, Ally" he said sincerely.

"It's ok. Lets just check it out when we get home." I whimpered. He nodded his head then hugged me and went to his locker. _I wonder why he was being so protective... guess I'll find out later._

**_Austin's POV_**

It broke my heart to see that happen to ally. As if she hasn't already been through enough already. I get to my locker and suddenly my best friend Dez appears out of nowhere and I mean nowhere.

"Hey, heard you have a sister now" he exclaimed his voice all cheery.

"Ya, my parents adopted her and she's actually someone you might know of"

"Really! Who is it?"

"Ally Dawson"

"No way, she's hot" I punched him in the shoulder at that remark.

Right when he was about to say something the bell ran. Thank God. Off to Science class and away from Dez and this conversation.

*At Lunch*

I walk into the cafeteria and start my search for Dez when I see... Ally? She was outside, sitting by a tree writing in some book. I decide I should go see her and see if she wants to go and get something to eat with me and some of my friends. I walk outside and go up to her, to get a rather weird reaction.

"Oh God, please don't hurt me" she pleads.

I chuckle "Relax, it's only me. I would never hurt you." She looked up and let out a sigh of relief and closed her book.

"Do you want to come get something to eat with me?" I ask.

"No thanks, my class starts in ten minutes so I better head off"

"Ok then, bye"

"See ya" she says as she runs off._ Ok that was really weird._

**A/N**

**I don't own Titanium or A&A. New chapter tomorrow. Review**

**3 Stay Rossome**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter but its not.

I noticed that I'm not getting many reviews or anything and I was just wondering if my story is bad.

If you guys can just tell me how I am doing and if you think if I should continue or not.

Again I am really sorry I just want to know if I am doing a good job.

Thanks,

- Taelyn


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

thank you all for the amazing reviews it really means a lot.

I am so sorry to say this but I have been grounded from my computer but please don't leave because I promise I will have another chapter by Saturday just please bear with me and don't leave.

Also I will not stop this story until it has a proper ending so don't worry.

I am so sorry again for being grounded but I wanted to thank you all for the awesome reviews.

Thanks,

Taelyn 3


End file.
